


Yule Shoot Ur Eye Out

by heartsliesnpeterick



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: Patrick and Pete end up spending Christmas eve together watching the notebook and maybe just confessing more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Yule Shoot Ur Eye Out

**Author's Note:**

> this was written back in 2006/2007. It's unbeta'd and was written with a friend. Please ignore the cringe and enjoy the fluff! Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors!

Twenty year old Patrick Stumph tracked through the almost knee deep snow. This was Christmas Eve in Chicago, he had decided to stop by to see his best friend, Pete Wentz. After brushing the snow off of his pants and kicking it off his feet he rang the door bell.

Pete sat on his blue couch, Hemmingway seated on his lap, reading some Christmas issue of AP, pretty much bored out of his mind.

Upon hearing the doorbell, Pete gently set Hemmingway down and scurried to door, confused.Weren't Andy and Joe staying with Chris?Looking through the peephole [to prevent fans] Pete noticed it was Patrick.He quickly opened the door.

"Hi Pete" Patrick offered a warm smile.

"Hey Patrick," Pete replied."This was...unexpected."

"What was? I'm seeing my best friend on Christmas Eve what's wrong with that?"

Pete quickly shook his head."Absolutely nothing.I was bored out of my mind, I'm happy you came," Pete said with a smile, hugging his best friend.Pete loved hugs.

Patrick grinned hugging Pete back tightly. "Are you going to let me in or are you going to let me turn into a Trick-sicle?" Patrick laughed.

Pete laughed, pulling away, before opening the door wider, allowing Patrick to enter."Psh, you turn into a trick-sicle on my time?Never."

"Yeah you better have let me in" Patrick joked taking off his hat and placing it on Pete's head.

Pete smirked."Oh yeah?And what if I didn't?"Pete asked playfully.

"I would've beaten you up!" Patrick continued their little game.

"Oh ho, suuure," Pete teased.

"Don't make me come over there. I'm a fat kid you're a skinny kid."

"You're not fat," Pete argued, pouting.

"Am too" Patrick fought back.

"Psh, you're fine.Perfect, if you will," Pete protested.

"You..think..I.I'm perfect?" A reddish hue overtook the young man's cheeks.

Pete nodded."Yeah, of course!"

Leave it to Pete to ruin a moment. "Thanks Pete" Patrick smiled taking his coat off.

Pete took Patrick's coat, hanging it up in the hallway they were currently standing in."So...are you planning on staying over, or what?"Pete asked.

"Yeah I am, have you seen the blizzard?"

.

Pete nodded."Point taken.I heard it's pretty vicious."

"It is indeed" Patrick shivered slightly.

Pete noticed the shiver."Um...well, we can go watch a movie or something in my room if you want," Pete suggested."It's the warmest room in the house."

"Fine by me" Patrick nodded

Pete turned around and led Patrick to his room, opening the door.

"After you," Pete said holding the door open with a smile.

"Why thank you"Patrick walked into the all to familar room and plopped down on Pete's bed.

Pete plopped down close to Patrick, grabbing the remote and flicking through channels. "So, since there's absolutely nothing on, what do you suggest we watch?"Pete asked.

"No idea..we've seen all of the Christmas specials"Patrick paused before continuing."You're the one with the brain"

"Pfft...sure," Pete said with a roll of his eyes."If it was up to me, I'd be picking The Notebook, or whatever is on Lifetime."

"Doesn't bother me"Patrick smiled

Pete flashed one of his grins and pressed play."It was already in the VCR," Pete admitted sheepishly, laying back against the pillows.

"You dork" Patrick laughed leaning back against him. They've always been like this.

Pete nodded, slaying an arm across the Patrick that was laying on him.He smiled lazily."I'm a hopeless romantic."

"As am I. I cried at this movie"

"Yeah, the first time I watched it, I did too.Hell, I still do," Pete admitted.

"So do I" Patrick confessed snuggling against Pete for the his body heat.

Pete's arm wrapped around Patrick protectively, Pete needing something to hold onto.

Patrick smiled feeling his body warm up. His blue eyes began to tear up as he watched the movie play on the televison screen. Not because of the movie well it was that too, but because he was lonely himself.

"I always wanted a love like that," Pete whispered. "Something that's right there, but you never realise it."

"I want love period..although I agree with you" Patrick smiled.

Pete looked down to Patrick, Patrick's hat still on Pete's head.Pete began to play with Patrick's strawberry blonde hair, getting lost in his own thoughts.

Patrick closed his eyes. "I like that"

Pete's smile grew, his hands massaging Patrick's scalp gently.

"Pete you're going to make me live my dream.."Patrick trailed off.

Pete raised a brow."Oh?And what would that be?"

"Sleeping in your arms..."

Pete smiled, resisting the urge to "aw" loudly."Then I guess I shouldn't stop," Pete whispered."Who am I to deny you your dream?"

"I should be the one to live my dream..but I'm afraid" Patrick shifted his postition so he could look at Pete.

Pete paused his movements.

"Afraid of what?"Pete asked.

"Loosing you"

"You're never going to loose me, 'Trick," Pete promised.

"Well..I have a crush on someone" Patrick began.

Pete looked down at Patrick, clearly hurt.

"Oh..." he whispered almost bitterly.He wanted to be that one for Patrick.

"And that someone is someone I've known for a long time, is in the same band as I am"

Pete was confused.He knew it wasn't himself...

"Andy?"Pete asked surprised.

"Not Andy..he's not into guys I don't think" Patrick giggled.

"Except Joe..." Pete giggled.

"Yeah except him"

"They need to hook up already,"Pete decided.

Patrick took a deep breath. "As do we"

Pete looked down to Patrick shocked.

"Woah, woah!You...like me?"Pete asked.

"No..I.."

Pete waited with expectant brown eyes.

"I..lo-love you and.."Patrick paused as he heard a clock chime midnight. "I want you for Christmas"

Pete looked at Patrick, clearly shocked.

"I...I love you too.And if that's what you want, then I guess Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas...all I have to offer you is.." He pulled his hat off of Pete's head and kissed his lips softly.

Pete held Patrick's shoulder with his hand, getting lost in the kiss he'd waited for a very long time.

Patrick smiled into their first kiss stroking Pete's cheek softly.

Pete moaned softly into Patrick's mouth, definitely thanking his lucky stars, because man oh man.This was definitely the best Christmas present ever.

Patrick moaned back softly parting his lips gently against Pete's.

Pete hesitantly let his tongue lick Patrick's bottom lip before venturing in.

Patrick moaned moving closer to Pete letting his own tongue venture into Pete's mouth.

Pete wrapped his free arm around Patrick's waist, pulling the singer onto his lap.

Patrick enjoyed this new position as he wrapped his arms around Pete's neck,deepening their kiss.

Pete nipped at Patrick' bottom lip, opening his eyes, looking up to Patrick innocently.

Patrick pulled away his breathing heavy and ragad. "What is it angel face?"

"Nothing," Pete mumbled.

"I'm just lost in you."

"I think it's more than that" Patrick persisted looking at Pete passionately.

"I love you," Pete whispered, staring at Patrick adoringly.

"I love you too...I can't believe this is happening"Patrick's voice was just as audioable as Pete's.

Pete shook his head.

"Me either," he whispered.

"But it is...baby"

Pete nodded, kissing Patrick's cheek.

"Yeah, it really is."

Patrick giggled. "God..I can't believe this..and on Christmas"

"Very cliche,"Pete agreed.

"Our cliche"Patrick giggled again.

Pete nodded with a giggle of his own, kissing Patrick again.

"I love it when you kiss me" Patrick smirked again changing their position so Pete was laying on top of him.

Pete brushed some of Patrick's bangs out of his eyes.

"And I love kissing you,"

"Then kiss me again" Patrck begged looking up at pure perfection.

Pete nodded, pressing his lips yet again to the singer's.

Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete's neck pulling him ontop of him as he allowed himself to lay on Pete's bed.

"How far do you want to go?"Pete asked from ontop of Patrick.

"As far as you want" Patrick said sweetly

Pete thought for a minute before beginning to nip Patrick's neck.

"I want to show you how much I love you," Pete whispered.

"Then do it" Patrick moaned softly.

As Pete returned to Patrick's neck, his hands played with the hem of Patrick's shirt, pulling it off.

Patrick blushed before pulling off Pete's shirt as well.

"Pete smiled down at Patrick.

"You don't have to be embarassed," he whispered, kissing Patrick gently.

Patrick kissed him back. "But---"

"Don't even say it," Pete shushed him, "you're perfect."

"That's you"

Pete shook his head.

"Think what you want, I'm far from perfect," he whispered, unbuckling his belt as he kissed Patrick again.

Patrick let himself get into thekiss moaning as he went to unbuckle his belt.

Pete hurriedly pulled off his tight jeans, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into Patrick's open mouth.

Patrick pulled of his own jeans. They were still damp from his venture into the snow. He let his tongue begin an all or nothing batle with Pete's.

Pete ground his hips down into Patrick's as the feverish making-out continued.Pete's hands decided to tangle themselves into Patrick's hair.

Patrick let his hands wander Pete's body. The ended up on his ass. An evil thought sparked through Patrick's mind and he squeezed,hard.

Pete detached his mouth from Patrick's mouth, moaning loudly.

Patrick looked up at him, his cheeks flush and his hair dripping of sweat. He wanted to talk but he couldn't find the words.

Pete looked down at Patrick, breathing uneven.

"You've never looked so amazing," Pete whispered.

"Neither have you..except for when you first wake up"

Pete smiled.

"When I can get to sleep," he corrected.

"That's true..none of us sleep anymore"

"Insomnia's a bitch," Pete mumbles, sliding his hands under Patrick, to his back as Pete trailed kisses down his chest.

"Yes it is"

Pete trails his kisses back up before slipping Patrick's boxers off.

Patrick gasped,then blushed,again.

Pete grinned, licking Patrick's cheek playfully.

"Pete you're not Hemmingway!"

"You know you like it," Pete teased playfully, moving a hand to Patrick's hip.

"Yes I do..but right now I am a very horny man!"

Pete laughed, glad he never wore boxers as he lined himself up with Patrick, leaning his face close to Patrick's.

"You ready?" He whispered.

Patrick took a deep breath."As ready as I will ever be"

Pete kissed Patrick softly as he began to pushed in.

Patrick bit his lip. He refused to be a baby and cry.

Pete broke the kiss and sadly looked at Patrick.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pushing in a little further.

"It's--fine."Patrick dug his finger nails into Pete's back.

Pete felt horrible for causing Patrick all of this pain.As he pushed himself all the way in, he paused, kissing Patrick, waiting for him to adjust.

Patrick winced as he closed his eyes,kissing Pete back. How long was this feeling going to last for?

"Whenver you're ready," Pete whispered.

"Just start moving..maybe my body will adjust to it"

Pete nodded, carefully pulling out before thrusting back in, watching Patrick's expressions carefully.

Patrick winced again but he wouldn't let himself cry. After a few more of Pete's thrusts, the pain turned to pleasure. "Oh--Pete--that--feels--good"

Pete nodding, finally letting himself moan out now that Patrick was beginning to feel good.

"Oh God Patrick," Pete moaned.

Patrick fought to keep his eyes open, but the pleasure was becoming to intense. It didn't help with every thrust in, Pete's stomach brushed against his own throbbing member.

Pete thrusted in faster, panting.An idea struck the bass player and he reached down, stroking Patrick in time with his thrusts.

Patrick's eyes rolled back. His breathing was becommng more and more ragged as he attempted to thrust up against Pete.

"Patrick swetheart, I love you," Pete moaned, thrusts becomming harder.

"I love you too, Panda" Patrick moaned biting his lip.

Pete closed his eyes as he felt his stomach begin to tense up.

"You close yet?"Pete whispered, kissing Patrick.

"Uh-huh..very" Patrick grinned kissing Pete back.

Pete whimpered, holding his climax off as much as he could; he wanted to make sure Patrick finished before he did himself.

That did it. Hearing Pete whimper like that was enough to send Patrick over the edge screaming Pete's name as he did so.

Pete made sure he drilled that noise into his memory as he moaned out Patrick's name loud as he came aswell.

Patrick looked up at Pete breathing heavidly,"Merry Christmas Peter" "Merry Christmas Patrick"

**Author's Note:**

> The smut was cringy sorry! I promise I've gotten so much better! One day I will write more and share them


End file.
